A Kiss Hello
by faekat09918
Summary: Puck makes sure McKinley High knows who his Valentine is, and probably starts rumors of a scandal in the process.  Slash, Pummel.


**I do not own Glee or anything related to it. Glee is owned by **Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan, and FOX**.**

* * *

><p>A Kiss Hello<p>

"Dude, what the hell are you wearing? That glee club has been rubbing off on you, man. Get out while you still can."

Puck shot the offender a glare Kurt would have been proud of and added a little growl for good measure. The jock immediately backed off and scurried down the hall.

Smiling a self satisfied smirk, he continued through the school, getting a few more looks that varied between nervous glances and blatant stares. So he decided to give them a little show, and moving his hips a little while he walked, he watched as a few sets of eyes grew really big.

God, now he could understand why Kurt always walked down the hall like it was a runway, it was so easy in pants like these. His weren't practically painted on like the diva's, but they were tight enough to hug a few curves in all the right places. And, he chuckled a little to himself, they certainly got people's attention.

He had forgone his usual baggy jeans-white tee-letter jacket for something he knew Kurt would like, primarily for the purpose of showing the whole school exactly whose team he played on now, and, more importantly, making sure said school knew exactly who Kurt belonged to.

After months of hanging out, flirting, and confusion (on Puck's part), he had gotten the balls to ask Kurt out. He was afraid for a minute the other would say no, based on their history and the fact that Kurt was just _so_ much better than him, but an ecstatic Kurt simply jumped into his arms and said yes. It had led to the best sex in his life.

And now, on Valentine's Day, Puck was taking the initiative to let the cat out of the bag, so to speak. As he neared his boyfriend's locker he noticed Kurt chatting with Brittney and Mercedes, and let a huge grin come across his features.

Brittney was the first to notice him.

"Oh, hey Puck," she simply stated, as if she had been expecting this. It wasn't surprising, though. For being someone everyone thought was dumber than a bag of rocks, she had this uncanny ability to know _everything_ about her friends.

Next it was Mercedes' turn. She turned around and raised her eyebrows. Puck quickly deduced that she already knew about him and Kurt, Kurt told her everything, but she had simply not been expecting this.

Last was the reaction he had most been looking forward to. He watched Kurt's eyes slowly scan up his body, from his awesome fitting jeans, to the navy blue top and black button up. Puck new he liked this outfit because the one time Kurt had convinced him to go shopping with him and try something on it had been this combination that had the most impression. Every time Puck came out of the dressing room, Kurt had a list of comments, but when he emerged dressed like this, the other boy had simply swallowed heavily and nodded with darkened eyes and a light flush on his features. Puck didn't think twice about buying it.

He was happy to see the same expression mirrored on Kurt's face now when their eyes finally met. It made his body heat up a little, and without another thought he swept down to give Kurt a big kiss. He had just started tracing his tongue along the other's lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, when he felt Kurt jerk away from him.

"What on earth are you doing?" he hissed. "Do you have any idea what this looks like? You are so in for it now."

With that he gestured to the still quite crowded hall around, and sure enough, it had grown deathly quiet and everyone was watching them.

Puck took in the concerned look on Kurt's face and laughed; his boyfriend was just worried about what the others would do to him if he "came out". Well, it was too late for that now, and this was something he really wanted to do. So he took a deep breath, looked into Kurt's clear blue eyes, and said loud enough for everyone to hear,

"What, I can't kiss my boyfriend on Valentine's Day?"

That did it; the tension was broken by a few gasps and lots of murmuring. But Kurt's expression was so worth it. His whole face lit up, and one of the biggest smiles Puck had ever seen replaced the concerned scowl he had been wearing moments before.

Puck leaned down for another kiss, this time a lot gentler, and as he stood back up he took the time to whisper, "Do you wanna ditch first period and hang out for a bit?"

Kurt, with a little glint in his eye, stood on his toes to reach his ear and whispered back, "I'm pretty sure the choir room is empty right now. Do you wanna go?"

Puck smiled and pulled his boyfriend close, and with a little wave, they walked off leaving Brittney, Mercedes, and a whole crowd of people who didn't know what to think.

As they walked side by side, he dared to slip a hand into one of Kurt's back pockets, and felt quite proud when Kurt tentatively did the same to him. They sauntered to the choir room, probably for some well-deserved celebratory making out, and all around them people buzzed with excitement. Who knew what would happen when word got around to the rest of their friends of the jocks who lived to make Kurt's (and probably now Puck's) life a living hell. It was just worth it that Kurt was his, and they were together on Valentine's Day.


End file.
